


You Are The Best Nephew, Thank You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Eric's Adventure Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Appreciation/Appreciate, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e11 Kahu (Guardian), Family, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Grateful/Gratitude, Hurt/Comfort, Presents, Presents/Gifts, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was surprised that Eric thought of a wonderful surprise for him, When he sees it, He was speechless, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy!!!!*





	You Are The Best Nephew, Thank You:

*Summary: Danny was surprised that Eric thought of a wonderful surprise for him, When he sees it, He was speechless, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Eric Russo, Who is a CSI Tech for Five-O & **_HPD_** , was busy making sure that his surprise doesn't get ruined for his uncle, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who is always so hard working, The Young Man wants to do something to repay him back for all that he did for him, & much more, when he was in New Jersey.

 

 **"Uncle D ** _had it_** so rough, when he moved out here to be with Grace,  & now that he has full custody of her, & Charlie, Plus, Having ohana around **_makes_** a difference"** , Eric thought to himself, as he was bring the camaro back, washed & detailed, as part of his surprise for him. He hopes that he could pull it off, His uncle's partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, promised that he would keep the blond occupied all day.

 

"Uncle Danny, Can you come down for a second ?, I need your help, Okay, See you soon", Eric got out, & leaned against the car in a relaxed pose, making sure that Danny sees him. The Loudmouth Detective did, & he was speechless, & asked in shock, "What's this ?", as he took in the sight of his beloved car, & ran a hand over it.

 

"I decided to do something, Just because I wanted to, I took your car to get washed, & detailed for you, Luigi told me to tell you, "Hi", I wanted to get you something for your birthday, So, Here it is, This is one part of the present". The Young Man took an open envelope out of his pocket, & handed it to Danny. The Loudmouth Detective looked at it, & was amazed by the letter too, on top of the surprise.

 

"You are gonna further your career, & go to school ?", Danny said with a smile, "Yeah, I decided that I want to stay in Hawaii, & be closer to you, So, I start in the fall", Eric said, as he lets it sink in for his uncle, "Happy Birthday, Uncle Danny, I love you", Eric said smiling, "You are the best nephew, Thank you, What a wonderful present", He said, as he hugged his nephew, & they went out to dinner to celebrate.

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
